This sinful world
by Garden of Sinners
Summary: In a world waking up with no memories of anything before his stay in the hospital Naruto decides to make due with his forgetful past and try to establish a new life in this sinful world (OC, OCness, AU, Multiple minor crossovers.) WALL OF TEXT HAS BEEN FIXED.


**Hey guys sorry I was unable to keep my promise of making this over 5,000 words but I just couldn't continue on this. The massive headache that's making my head throb with each pulse is starting to kill. So sorry again, though I hope you like it. WALL OF TEXT HAS BEEN FIXED. FF screwed my document file.  
**

* * *

On this day, me and my friends would have no idea of what was to occur. The dreadful curse in which this God abandoned world would be tried against to see if humanity once again had the will power to survive the on coming apocalypse, but I am getting ahead of myself.

Who am I you might ask? Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am 18 years old with no recollection on how on I got to where I am currently. The only thing I remember is awakening inside a hospital with the sound of medical equipment beeping beside me to indicate my pulse and my name.

After answering several questions for the doctor on the police officers who had found me asked if I would like to go to school. Curious about what a school was I said okay not knowing the torture that would await me at the school. Once I arrived I learned that it was not as nice as the police officer who was currently looking after me had me believe.

Not even two hours after arriving in now what I call my personal hell, that I was attacked by some delinquents for being "different". I mostly think it was due to my sun kissed yellow hair which they thought was fake and my deep ocean blue eyes and weird whisker birth marks although I'll probably never know the exact reason they tried to "put me in my place" as they called it, but my body reacted on instinct and before I knew it all of them where on the floor moaning in pain.

Being obviously confused I ran off in the other direction until I stumbled upon my new found friends Amiti Itō and Chiyo Igou the younger sister of Hisashi from Takashi-san's class. Amiti could be described and is regularly described as an angel according to the males of the school, with her long white hair that reached the bottom of her back, piercing golden eyes which looked at you with innocence as if the cruelty of the world had never reached her in her years of living. Her moderate C cup breast with wide hips and a lean body that looks as if it was used to years of physical training which would not be far off considering she used to do Judo and Kendo for several years before quitting.

Chiyo however could be described as a seductress no matter who you asked, boys and girls alike. Chiyo had Blood red eyes that looked at you with a half-lidded look which was quite erotic although she did it without even knowing herself drove many people of either gender mad with lust. Her short shoulder length blood red hair which was odd considering her brother had grey hair. She had D cup sized breasts, wide hips and a lean frame acquired from years of being in the track team.

We eventually became good friends after the confrontation with the delinquents who had tried to attack me earlier that year and joined the music club, since we all had some skill in playing musical instruments, with myself playing guitar. Chiyo played bass and synthesizers, while Amiti could use DJ equipment with a proficency that seemed other-worldly, as well as the fact she could play drums.

During our year as members of the Music Club, we had asked permission several times from the principal who had agreed with our proposal to play one of our songs for which we got scouted by the local record company Hanazono records, over the intercom as a small gift to the students as we were graduating within the month.

Picking up the sheet music I looked over to Chiyo and Amiti and nodded my head. When they saw my nod they silently nodded back and I faced towards the microphone. Looking towards the principal Aoi-sensei she nodded towards us and turned on the intercom as and made the opening speech she always does before announcing something.

"Hello there my dear student's this is your principal Aoi, I'd like to tell you that we have a special treat for you today by our local stars as a small graduation gift towards us at the school. I do hope you like it." Turning towards us she nodded. And we started to play.

Amiti pressed the button on her synthesizer which she had the recorded sound in which we had made so she wouldn't have to do it again (lazy) she nodded to me and I waited a few seconds before starting to sing.

watch?v=UE-NdKvJ9yI - Listen to Flesh (Future Freestyle Remix) - Simon Curtis

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_  
_ Into my brain, into none of the above_  
_ This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_  
_ This spark of black that I seem to love_

_ We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_  
_ Don't even try to hold it back_  
_ Just let go_  
_ Tie me up and take me over till you're done_  
_ Till I'm done_  
_ You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_ Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_ Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_ Hold my hands above my head_  
_ And push my face into the bed_  
_ Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_  
_ You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_  
_ It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

_ Wanna wrestle with me baby_  
_ Here's a sneak, little peek_  
_ You can dominate the game cause I'm tough_  
_ I don't play around that often_  
_ When I do, I'm a freak_  
_ So you'd better believe I like it rough_

_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_ Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_ Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_ Hold me down and make me scream_  
_ Lay me on the floor_  
_ Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_  
_ Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)_  
_ Make me beg for more_

_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_ Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_ Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_ Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_ Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_ Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_ Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

P.O.V Change - Takashi

As I was listening to one of my friends Naruto singing with his band on the school intercom as I was leaving the classroom due to that annoying douche bag Shido once again trying to the convert the class into his mindless puppets with his oily voice and surprising amounts of charisma. I felt a shiver of dread and panic rush down my spine. Shivering in my spot for a second I turned around to see if anyone else had the same shiver of dread or any reaction like what he had gotten out of the blue. Once seeing that no one seemed to react besides the usual girls drooling at the sound of his friends voice and Shido muttering to himself quietly as he impatiently waited for the song to end. He quickly left the room with none besides his pink haired friend Saya Takagi. He went to his usual hang out spot when he was feeling depressed and when he tries to think about what he did wrong the Rei suddenly wouldn't want to date him anymore he saw someone banging on the gates of the school.

As per usual Teshima resorting to his violent methods to deal with the person banging at the gate that he managed to catch a glimpse of the intruder biting upon Teshima's forearm that Takashi decided to run and the shiver of dread once again crawled up his spine. The only thing his mind could think of while running towards where Rei and Hiyashi were located that he decided he would curse Naruto for his luck somehow, inexplicably knowing that this was somehow his fault...


End file.
